Your Taste is My Attention
by Lannahboo
Summary: Sequel to Heartless. Reid can't handle Melli's death. He will do anything to be with her again. When he finds a way to see her, will his friends be able to stop him before it results in his life?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer. I do not own the covenant. Just my words and my oc's._

**song :Fools and luxuary- lydia**

_I won't wait for words anymore_

He brushed the hair away from her face before pulling her into his chest.

_It's under to yourself,  
now I'm so so gone._

"I've missed you so much." He breathed. The light scent of strawberries that radiated off her silken hair engulfing his senses.

_Well trains take me so far.  
But only in my brain and that's fine with me.  
How come you do, you do this thing._

Her smile lit up the room as she placed a warm hand on his cheek. "I've been here all along silly."

_Well circle around and get yourself a better look,  
a better memory._

"You've been gone…. I've been so alone, so lost." His smile fell from his face. He leaned into her touch.

_And you fall down, you do._

She laid her hand over his heart. "I've been here all along." She repeated.

_Well file down these streets  
lined with fools and luxury_.

"I can't go back. I won't." He placed his hand over hers. "I haven't felt anything in so long."

_We've sinned our best  
But nobody looked, yeah just…_

"You have to Reid. It's not real." Her smile never faltered, but the sadness was evident in her eyes.

_Love me, love me  
this is how I'm forced to live,_

"It's real enough for me. You're here. You're here." He whispered before kissing her lightly on the forehead.

_But I don't wanna live like that.  
I don't wanna live knowing second words._

She pulled him over to a small bench. "We can sit for now". He pulled her onto his lap and nuzzled his head into her neck.

_Expect me to seem free from your care  
From your problems_

He sighed. "I still feel you around…I feel you wrapped in my arms when I wake up. I catch glimpse of you walking out of the bathroom…. "He trailed off

_He is the best now,  
she's under pressure_

"I am around. I'm always by your side" she played absentmindedly with his hair.

_He is the best now,  
she's under pressure_

"I still love you Melli."

_These nights will go so quietly_

"Always and forever."

To those who all complained about "heartless" being over. Here's the first chapter of the sequel. Love me! I want reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb stood facing Tyler, his hands rubbing circles on his temples.

" I don't know what to do anymore Caleb. I mean… he's been locked up in there for weeks. And then last night I felt someone using…. A lot…I still feel it. I know it's him. He won't answer the door or his phone. I'm really worried." Tyler sighed

" well I guess we just have to see what he's doing… Ty, you wanna unlock the door?" Caleb turned to him expectantly.

Tyler let his eyes bleed black. They soon herd the "click" of the lock and entered Reid's basement apartment. They exchanged a solemn look as the light scent of Melli's perfume reached their noses. They reached Reid's bedroom and carefully opened the door. Reid was laying on his bed, a pillow pulled tightly to his chest. Soft snores escaped his smiling lips.

Tyler gave Caleb a confused look. " I don't understand…. It's not us… not Pogue . who's using?" he whispered.

Caleb walked over to the blonde boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Reid?" his voice was pained as she shook him awake. He didn't want to have to wake him up. They hadn't seen him smile since…. He couldn't even bring himself to think the words.

His eyes slowly opened and all the color from Tyler and Caleb's faces drained. The smile fell from Reid's face as the black retracted itself from his blue eyes.

He looked around the room.

"Where is she?" he looked up at the boys expectantly. Tears fell from his lifeless eyes.

Tyler sat on the bed and pulled his best friend into a hug.

" She's gone man…." He whispered softly and he tried to comfort his friend. Reid's grip on Tyler's shoulders tightened as he gave in, and he cried on his friends shoulder.

Caleb stood awkwardly in the room, trying to figure out not only what to do, but what had just happened. He didn't understand . Pain could do a lot to a person. But for someone to use while unconscious? He knew the powers were tied in with the emotions but, to feel something so strong, that it even effects the powers while sleeping? He couldn't wrap his head around it. He had never felt that much pain before… he had never witnessed it. It was unbearable. He hung his head in shame as he slowly left the room and sat down on the couch. He felt like a coward. He should be there for his brother right now… but he couldn't. He couldn't stand to watch his brothers heart fall apart piece by piece. He sat there for hours. Afraid and ashamed. Tyler came out of the room, his eyes red and a weak smile on his face. Caleb couldn't even make eye contact with him.

Tyler nodded to the front door and Caleb followed.

Once outside, Tyler turned to face him. " He doesn't blame you for leaving… neither of us do. He knows you care.' he gave Caleb a light pat on the back as Caleb gave him a sad smile.

" I just couldn't stand seeing him so….broken."

Tyler nodded and started walking towards his hummer.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid sat on his bed, his mind running over everything that had happened this morning. Was it true what Tyler told him? Was he using while unconscious? Was he using to see Melli?

He sighed. He had to try it again. He let his eyes flash black and thought of his baby, his angel. He closed his eyes.

" You shouldn't be doing this..' Melli whispered to him as she took his hand in hers.

He opened his eyes and looked at her beautiful face. " I have to… it's the only way."

She looked down. " you're killing yourself…." She stated, tracing patterns on his palm.

" One step closer to you." He smiled at her.

" It doesn't work like that Reid.." she sighed

" what do you mean? How does it work…." He started becoming curious. Was she in heaven? Did it exist? So many questions ran through his mind.

" I can't tell you…. I wish I could,… but.. I'm forbidden." A sad smile played her lips and she looked at him threw her lashes.

" Forbidden? By who? God?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head. " it's not that simple."

"… have you seen josh?" her face brightened.

" yes and no."

" what do you mean?" I ran my fingers through her hair, she leaned into my touch before looking towards the door of my room.

" we can't talk about this anymore Reid. They won't let me see you if we do..."

" they? Whose they?" he questioned, growing concerned and as kept glancing at the door.

She sighed. " I can't talk about it Reid. Can we just… talk about something else?" she pleaded with her eyes.

Reid sighed, defeated. He could never resist her eyes. He pulled her onto his lap and tucked her head beneath his chin. " I miss you" he whispered into her hair.

She sighed. " I miss you too. Probably not as much though… I'm always here… after my " accident" " She used her fingers to emphasize the word " they told me I could chose… I chose to come to you." He tried to interrupt her, to ask what she had to chose between, but she silenced him with her finger. " After I chose you… when I first saw you… how much pain you were in… it was worse then dying. I sat here on this bed and held you…. I cried with you. Even though I knew you couldn't see me, of hear me or even feel me. I just … I couldn't see you like that. It broke my heart… even though its not beating anymore… I could feel it being torn in half. At first I tried screaming at you… telling you that you didn't have to cry anymore… that I was right here… that I was always going to be here. Sometimes… people…even … people without powers, can see us, feel us. I thought maybe you could too. I'd catch you staring at me every once in a while. " She let out a low chuckle. " One time… you even smiled at me. I thought you could see me. But when you looked away… I knew." she plucked his hand from her lap and pulled it up to her cheek. She leaned into his hand and let out a long ragged breath.

" I don't want you to hurt anymore….." she whispered.

He sighed.

" I don't know how not too…. Without you here… everything is gray and blurry.i've forgotten what colors look like. The only color I ever see is the color of your eyes… or the light shade of pink of your lips. The only thing I smell is your perfume. The only thing I hear is the sound of your voice. I don't know how to smile without you."

She pressed her lips gently against his. " I love you " she whispered. " now will you do something for me?"

His eyes locked with hers. " Anything."

" I need you to stop for now…. I'm not saying don't do this ever again… if you need it… if you need me.. come back here… but I don't want you killing yourself over me. "

He scoffed. " If I need you.. I'll always need you."

She hit him playfully in the chest. " you know what I ment. I want you to call Tyler. I want you to go out with the boys. Smile. Have fun. I'll be right beside you the entire time. I'll be holding your hand. No reason for you to miss me if I'm right beside you. And if you need proof that I'm there, because I KNOW how stubborn you are, you can come back to me later and I'll recap the night for you." She smiled jokingly.

He laughed at her. " Fine. I'll go out. And I WILL come back here later… I want to fall asleep with you in my arms." He nuzzled his face against hers before kissing her on the cheek.

" I love you." He told her before retracting his powers, letting his eyes go back to their normal color.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyler jumped as his phone started playing a familiar tune, one that he hadn't herd since the day of Melli's death. He pulled the phone to his ear.

"Reid... I'm at Nicky's… I'll be right there."

Caleb looked up from his untouched food and gave Tyler a questioning look.

"I'm going to pick him up…. He said he wants to come out." Tyler sighed in relief. He didn't know how long it was going to be until he got his best friend back. He stood up from his chair and left without saying another word.

Ten minutes later he pulled up to the Garwin house to see Reid sitting outside, puffing a cigarette and staring at his free hand. He flicked his smoke to the ground and walked over to that truck. Reid smiled at his friend as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Tyler didn't know what to say. He gave Reid a smile and then put the truck into gear, pulling easily out of the wide driveway. Right before they pulled up to Nicky's, Reid cleared his throat. Tyler looked over at him expectantly.

"I'm okay Ty. Really. I'm alright for now."

Tyler let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "what … what made you decide to come out man?" he asked cautiously.

Reid rolled his eyes and they pulled into a parking spot.

"If…if I show you something…. You have to promise not to tell anyone. And I mean ANYONE. I might even get in shit for showing you… but I'm sure. She'll understand. You're my best friend."

Tyler gave him a confused look. "She?"

"Just promise me dude"

Tyler hesitated. "Alright. I promise."

"Alright…. Close your eyes and let the power take you over. Think about how you want to see Melli… how you'd do anything to see her"

Tyler once again hesitated but followed the instructions. He let the power course through his veins and thought of how he would give anything to see her. He herd a smacking noise and Reid chuckle.

"You're right Reid, you are in shit!" a familiar voice came from the backseat.

Tyler's eyes shot open and he looked into the back seat."Melli?"

She blushed. "Hey baby boy. I've missed you"

He stared at her face. She looked the same as she always did. He reached out to her but let his hand fall inches from her face.

She laughed at him and placed her hand on top of his. "You won't go through me." She chuckled

"Holy shit..." He stared at their hands as he felt the warm pressure of her on top of his.

Reid chuckled. "She made me come out. "

Melli scoffed. "I ASKED you to go out."

"Asked, made, coming from you it's the same thing. You know I can't say no to you" Tyler watched in awe as Reid placed his hand against her cheek, her head leaning into him.

"You have to go inside now…" she said slowly before pushing herself up to kiss Tyler on the cheek, and Reid on the lips. " People are staring" she looked at the boys expectantly.

Reid sighed. "Love you" he whispered before letting the color return to his eyes.

Tyler just stared at her.

She laughed at him. "Pick your jaw up off the floor before bugs crawl in. I'm not going anywhere. You on the other hand, need to show my man a good time." She winked and patted him on the arm.

Tyler smiled at her. "See you later Melli"

She rolled her eyes at the literal meaning in his words as his eyes went back to normal.

He stared at Reid for a second. "How…."

Reid sighed…. "After you told me what happened when I was sleeping… I kind of put two and two together… I was using in my sleep... and she was there… in my dreams… but real… so I just …tried it again. "He smiled.

"She made you come out?" he asked, still in shock at the events that just took place.

"Pretty much." he chuckled. " she didn't want me moping around anymore I guess…but we should go inside… the others are probably wondering what's taking us so long. " he sighed and gathered up all the courage he could find before pulling the door open and stepping out into the cold night.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Im happy to be functioning properly again. Im sorry I haven't put anything up lately I had a lot of catching up to do after my accident. Anyway, here you go!

Chapter 5

As they walked into the crowded bar Tyler couldn't keep his eyes off of Reid's left hand. The very thought of it was baffling. They made they're way to the table in the back. Every head turned as Reid walked casually through the crowds. Murmurs started. "Is he finally over her?' "Does this mean he's available now?" "I'm going to go talk to him!... after 2 more drinks."

He didn't even seem to notice. Sarah was the first to get up from the table. She ran up to him and engulfed him in her tiny arms. He chuckled and hugged her back. "We've missed you "she smiled.

"I know. I'm sorry"

She smiled apologetically and returned to her seat next to Caleb. He did his rounds of one armed hugs and hand shakes before sitting down is his vacant spot. Tyler sat beside him, making sure there was enough room between the chairs for Melli. Caleb's eyes squinted in confusion at the space but Tyler just shrugged it off. An awkward silence fell over the table, not that Reid would have noticed. His eyes rarely lingered off his hand or the empty space beside him. Everyone noticed.

A small chat began at the table; Reid only participated when he was talked to directly. A group of girls stood off to the side of the group, mustering up the courage to say something to him. A small blonde girl decided to take action and walked over. Reid glared at her as she placed herself in what would be Melli's spot. Her confident smile faltered for a second and then returned. "Reid, I'm Carly. We had AP English together. Do you remember?" she question in her almost too high pitched voice.

"Yeah" was all he said before he started glaring at the floor again.

She faintly laughed." Good. Well I was wondering would you like to dance with me?" she looked hopeful.

"Sorry, no." he turned away from her and started small talking with Pogue, leaving Carly to idly stand there rejected. Her friends erupted in laughter. Tyler felt kind of bad for her, but brushed the feeling off.

"So you were there the whole time?" Reid probed as Melli nuzzled into his side.

"Yes! For the last time. Do you want me to recap it again?" she laughed

"Nope. Just checking."

Tyler just sat there in awe. To many things had been running through his mind,

"So Mel…. What's it like… you know…. "He trailed off.

"What being dead?" she laughed half heartedly

Reid and Tyler both looked down.

"Well at first I didn't even know… I was confused. I was in so much pain... and then it just stopped. I thought maybe I had been imaging the pain an It all just miraculously went away. I thought I survived. And then I saw Reid... he was on the ground hugging someone... I couldn't understand why he was on his knees hugging a stranger when I was stand there safe and sound... its selfish I know... after a couple of minutes I realized everyone that was around was just bypassing me… like I wasn't even there. That's when I noticed who Reid was hugging... it was me. I didn't understand anything... and then they came… they told me that I wasn't in your world anymore. I wanted to scream, I wanted to feel the pain. I wanted to be angry... but I couldn't. I couldn't feel anything, they told me I had to go with them. That we had a lot to talk about. They told me my options and gave me time to decide. And well … "she laughed again "ever since I decided it's been pretty much the same as it was when I was alive. I feel emotions; I get angry, sad, jealous... I can feel pain… I can feel everything. You don't know how much I missed it… even the pain. The only difference is … no one knows i'm here… well except for you two... and them "she nodded her head to the door. Reid wasn't sure but he could have sworn for a second he saw two shadows at the bottom of the door.

Tyler swallowed. "And ….who are they?"

Melli smiled. "They're my angels."

Tyler looked mystified. "You have angels?"

"Everyone does. You know how on cartoons they always have the little angel and devil on the shoulder. Well that's more or less true. But its two of each… one angel encourages you to follow your heart and the other tells you to use your brain... they're your conscious, your guilt, that little voice in the back of your head."

"And the devils?"

"Well, one is the liar…. He's the one that wants you to cover everything up, no matter the price... and well he for the most part just trys to clean up after the other devil… sin. And well its kind of self explanatory I guess. He drives you to commit sin."

Reid was getting really curious now. He didn't know why her angels were letting her say these things now... but he was happy for it. "So ... how do you know if you're going to heaven or hell?"

"Well... it's not as simple as heaven or hell. But I really can't get into that. It's kind of just whoever gets to you first. If you sin it weakens your angels …makes them slow… and when you do good it weakens the devils. It's like... your entire life... everything you do… is just deciding who gets the turkey dinner and who gets the protein shakes…. "She laughed at her analogy.

"So. Why are they letting you tell us this?"Reid asked quietly.

"Well…" she looked kind of torn "they're scared you're going to try and figure out a way to bring me back… and we cant let you do that… it's the ultimate sin... playing with life and death… they have big plans for you boys."

"What do you mean big plans for us?" Tyler looked thoroughly confused.

Melli laughed again. "I'll tell you... but I need you to do something first… you need to get Caleb and Pogue here… you need to show me to them. I have to tell all of you."

Before she could even finish her sentence, Tyler had whipped out his phone and started calling the others.


End file.
